


Better Than Chocolate

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, F/M, PWP, chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their fourth date and Grace is hopeful for an eventful evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Renner isn't mentioned by name. But let me assure you, it's him.

Grace never liked blind dates. She wasn't a big fan of relationships after her last one ended, but blind dates were the worst start to a relationship she could imagine. Her last relationship had lasted 3 years and been over for 3 months. Her previous boyfriend had dumped her for someone younger and prettier. But her friend had insisted that this guy would be different. All her friend had told her was that he was a guy from Modesto. Her home town.

She never imagined for a second that her friend was setting her up with a local celebrity. But when she had looked up and seen him standing there, she couldn't believe her luck. Not only a local celebrity but a worldwide movie star. 

Grace had never been so nervous, and when he sat down across the table from her she felt a little overwhelmed. She didn't know what her friend had gotten her into. Wondering if the whole thing was a practical joke. But during the date, he calmed her nerves, making her laugh, and the two of them had shared a really nice evening together. He insisted on walking her home after their date. Initially she was worried about paparazzi following them but as this was their quiet home town, no-one bothered them. He even had the confidence to kiss her under her front porch. 

Their second date passed in a blur of making out that convinced Grace that their third date should either be more public or involve more people. Grace wasn't ready for them to be moving so fast. So on their third date, they had gone back to Grace's apartment where her friends had been waiting. She had been embarrassed but he had charmed the pants off them. Having grown up in the same town they shared some similar experiences. They'd spent the night drinking, laughing, swapping stories. Grace had started to fall for him. She felt so at ease when she was around him. He was funny, sweet and sexy. Boy was he sexy! She had found herself on many occasions just staring at his hands, his neck. Grace wanted to sleep with him but she was worried they were moving too fast. Whenever she considered it, she heard her ex boyfriend's voice in her ear, telling her that she'll never be good enough for him, for anyone. When she told her date about her fears, he just held her, and told her that he would wait until she was ready.

Now after four months together, this would be their last date for a while as he was flying out to start work on a new movie. But he wanted her to be the last thing he saw before he left. This was a special date. Grace was going to show off her talents in the kitchen. This was her day job, professional chef in the best restaurant in town. Plus tonight was the night she planed on sleeping with him. Having been a long time coming she bought a new dress, new perfume, even new underwear. Something not too expensive just in case he ripped it off. Which is what Grace was hoping for. Everything had to be perfect.

By the time he arrives, Grace has been busy in the kitchen, getting it all steamed up. 

"Something smells good in here!" he says, placing his arms around her waist.

Her head turns towards him as he plants a kiss on her cheek. It had been a few weeks since she saw him as he had been away negotiating his contract for the movie. She missed him and even the slightest bodily contact feels good.

"Is that you or the food?" He asks as he nuzzles against her neck.

"My food always smells good. But this time I think that might be me." Grace says with a smile.

She turns around in his arms, excited to see him. He was all she'd talked about that week. She was sure her friends had tried to switch off but they found it adorable to see her so happy. Grace's eyes take in the sight of him, it had been almost a month since their last date. Trying to be in the same place at the same time had been exhausting, both of them leading such busy lives. There had been texts, emails and phone calls but it wasn't the same as seeing him first hand, feeling his warm, firm body beneath her fingers.

"Hey beautiful." He pulls her in for a quick soft kiss that melts Grace inside. That kiss had been a long time coming and she finds her resolve fading fast. After a few moments her knees begin to shake, then all of a sudden he let her go. "What can I do to help?" He asks, needing a distraction.

Grace looks around. Everything was going according to plan.

"You can get me the chilli. Left hand cupboard, middle shelf." she says expertly.

She watches as he turns around, he's gone for the casual look, jeans, a white shirt and a jacket. Grace smiles, loving that white shirt. She didn't know what it was but there was something about men in white that got her going. Maybe it was because she wore white all day long, that it was familiar. But he always seemed to pull it off. He reached into the high cupboard, his hand grabbing the packet of fresh chillies. As his hand reached upwards, his shirt lifted, revealing a patch of skin just above his belt. The three bottom buttons of his shirt had been left undone. She wondered if it had been left that way on purpose? Grace's eyes immediately fell on that patch of stomach that was just visible. As a knee jerk reaction she found herself licking her lips. He was far more delicious than anything she had ever created and it made her smile. 

She wanted to grab hold of him, pull him close, take control for once in her life. Four months had been a long time to wait for something she wanted so badly from day one. She recalled the night they'd spent together in her bed following their third date. She'd let him stay the night, but knowing how she felt about how fast they were moving, he'd not made a move. Instead they'd just talked and fell asleep in each other's arms, and it had been wonderful. Afterwards it had made her realise how much she wanted him. Not just physically but emotionally. She was definitely falling for him.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asks, dangling the pack before her, teasing her a little.

Grace nods, taking the packet from him, forcing her eyes away from his exposed stomach. 

"Yes, that's what I want." Her eyes flutter and she turns away, feeling her face grow red with embarrassment. 

"Why don't you go into the Den and make yourself a drink?" She asks, something to pre-occupy him while she finishes making dinner.

"Okay. Can I get you one?" He asks, planting a kiss on the back of her neck before walking into the other room.

"I have one." Grace calls. She looks up and sees him take off his jacket and drape it over a nearby chair. Grace shakes her head trying not to let herself get distracted by the way he looks. Trying desperately to finish off their meal and not make a mess of it. This wasn't the first time she had cooked for someone other than in the restaurant, but still she's never felt so nervous about cooking before. She just wants to impress him.

"Gracie," he shouts into the kitchen. "You've got some interesting DVDs here!"

For a moment she's frozen, she drops the knife on to the counter.

"Shit!" She says and she's about to run into the living room, already knowing it's too late but he meets her half way.

"Are you okay? You sounded like you cut yourself or something?" He is holding most of her DVD collection in his hands. And most of them are his movies.

"I'm fine, just so embarrassed!" She confesses. "Oh god, don't look at those." She tries to grab them out of his hands but he pulls them out of her reach.

His smile turns into a chuckle when he sees how much Grace is blushing. 

"Did you have these before we started dating?" He asks curiously.

"Just the one."

"So you got all these afterward?" His eyes go wide in surprise.

Grace's face turns even redder than the chillies. 

"Okay I admit, I'd only seen that one before we dated." Grace points out his most acclaimed movie. The one that received all the oscar attention. "So I was curious."

"Curious? Looks like my entire filmography. Although," He places them down on the table, keeping one in his hand. "this one is still in the packaging."

Grace didn't need to look at it to know which one he was talking about.

"I haven't been able to bring myself to watch that one yet," she says. "it's a little too creepy for me, seeing you like that. And looking so damned hot at the same time." She blushes again. Feeling silly.

"You think I look hot?" He asks. She can't bring herself to look at him but nods. He places a gentle finger under her chin and lifts her face to look at him. They are inches apart and Grace wants nothing more than for him to kiss her so she can stop blushing. 

They are interrupted by a boiling pan on the stove and Grace escapes into the sanctum of her kitchen. 

"My friends said you were amazing in it." She calls from the kitchen.

"I don't know about that?" He says. He's not the kind of actor to brag about his career. But even he had to admit that hearing her say that he was amazing was a nice ego boost. He takes the DVDs and places them back where they were by her TV. Suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for embarrassing her like that.

"Dinner won't be long." She tells him from the doorway. 

Grace puts the finishing touches to the meal and sets out the table, lighting two candles to set the mood. Everything was perfect, the meal, the wine and the company. She'd wanted to do everything herself, preferring her guest to relax. He sat on the chair next to her, watching her like a hawk as she placed the food in front of him.

"This looks fantastic," He told her. "Thank you for doing this." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before picking up his knife and fork and digging in. 

There was a long pause before she responded.

"You're welcome. It should taste as good as it looks." She tells him.

He loves the fact that she's confident in her cooking. But he guessed that she had to be, being as she did it for a living. He smiles, pouring them both a glass of white wine to go with the meal Grace had prepared.

He managed to make the dinner conversation mostly about Grace, wanting to know how she had been since their last conversation. She was a little embarrassed, never wanting to talk about herself. They were similar in that respect, both being private people, even when they were together it was hard to switch out of that mode and be open with one-another.

Grace enjoyed watching his reactions to the meal she cooked for him. Staring intently licked some of the sauce off his fingers. She had to shift on her chair, feeling the familiar throb between her legs. Grace couldn't take her eyes off him, as though he was hypnotising her I'm some way. She held her breath as he licked his fingers again and found herself watching as he rubbed his hands on the napkin resting on his lap. 

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" She asks as she rises from her seat. Not being able to wait for him to excuse her.

"Sure." He looks perplexed but allows her to do whatever she's needing to do. He figures she's going to the bathroom or something. 

Grace stands, pushing out her chair, dropping her napkin on the table and walks to the kitchen to hide for a moment. She just needs a moment to cool off. She opens the refrigerator door, finding it had suddenly become really hot, or more to the point, he had gotten her really hot. She couldn't stop thinking about his fingers. All she wanted was to feel them touch her. Without even thinking she lifted up her skirt, wanting to slip her fingers inside her panties. He'd gotten her so wet that it would be easy for her to get off pretty quickly. And it wasn't as though she hadnt done it before.

Finally her body gave in and she slipped her hand inside, biting her lip softly, stopping her from moaning out loud. 

"Gracie what are you doing?" His voice came from behind the refrigerator door. She froze to the spot, trying to think what she could say or do. 

She removed her hand quickly and grabbed hold of a pot of chocolate frosting. She put the spoon to her mouth and sucked it clean as he walked around the refrigerator door. 

"You caught me! When I'm frustrated, I get a craving for sweet things. Which for a chef, is bad. And since I met you I've put on 7lbs." She tries to lick the chocolate from her lips in a seductive way. She has no idea if she's been successful in that or the lie. 

"You mean sexually frustrated?" He asks teasingly. Somewhat backing her against the open refrigerator.

Grace nods, her breathing speeding up again with his close proximity. 

"I hadn't noticed," He tells her. "You still look beautiful, sexy. Do you... Do you do it a lot?" They both know what he's asking, he's not blind, of course he knows what she was really doing behind the refrigerator door. 

"After every date." She mutters, his lips so close to hers. Grace licks her lip again, letting her tongue linger a little longer. She hadnt wanted anyone so much in all her life. Her body aching for him to touch her. To feel his hands on her skin, his lips pressed hard against hers. 

"I can think of something more satisfying than chocolate." He looks at her with a glint in those puppy dog eyes of his and a cheeky lop sided grin. She could never say no to that face. She held in a breath, feeling her heart stop as his lips finally met hers. She felt his hand touch her cheek and then run through her hair, his thumb on her jaw, tilting her head so that his kiss could deepen. She felt his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth and she sighed as she granted him that access. 

His other hand brought her thigh up to his hips and as he ground his stiffening cock against her core she broke free from the kiss to tell him, "I know I said I wanted to wait but god, I want you to fuck me!" Grace's voice was breathless with need. 

He pulled away from her then, taking a kitchen chair from under the island in the middle of her kitchen and swinging it around to sit on it, back to front. She moaned in disappointment at being deprived the touch of his lips, the feel of his hard body against her. 

"Why don't you carry on with what you were doing when I came in. I interrupted you and I wanna see you finish." 

A chill ran through her body, one of excitement and surprise. Did he really say that?

"You want me to..." She looked him in the eye to make sure she understood. He didn't seem to want her to finish the frosting. 

"Uh huh," he said flashing her that smile. "Show me what I'm missing when I'm not here."

"I...." She gulped at the thought of touching herself in front of him. She was already blushing.

"What were you thinking about before I interrupted you?" He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, gently sucking on and moistening her fingers. 

Grace bit her lip. Fuck that was sexy. And the answer to his question was easy. "You. I was thinking of you."

His smile widened. Pleased that despite his absence he could still make her wet. He let go of her fingers and leaned back against the island, watching as Grace slipped her hand. under her skirt. 

"That's it Gracie, show me how you like to be touched." 

Grace watched him. Definitely enjoying the view. She noticed he was rubbing his thighs with the palm of his hands. Grace was sure that he was teasing her just as much she was teasing him. 

"You want me to take off my panties?"

He shook his head slowly. Watching as her hand slipped down beneath the soft fabric of her underwear. Grace bit her lip as she ran her fingers over the folds of her wet pussy. 

"Tell me what gets you off?" He asks her. She can see the bulge in his jeans growing harder. 

"I think about you, going down on me. Your tongue..."

He smiles at her words, wanting her to say more. He's getting off on it too. Wanting to unzip his jeans and rub his growing cock as it strains against the material. 

"Where do you want my tongue?" 

"In my pussy." Grace closes her eyes. Her breathing becoming more heavy. 

"I bet you taste so fucking sweet." He almost sounds as if he's in pain. He wants to taste her, to touch her, but he holds back, also wanting to see her get herself there. 

Hearing him say those words makes her even more wet. She never dreamed he would be so dirty and even more, she never thought she'd like it. She moaned as her thumb ghosted her clit. She was trying not to come too quickly, trying to give him a show, but it wasn't easy.

"Does that feel good?" He asked. "Just imagine my fingers..."

"I am.." She moaned out loud and then heard the chair crash to the ground. Her eyes opened quickly and found his body pressed against hers. He could take it no longer. His hand pressed against the fabric of her panties. 

"How does it feel now?" He asked as he held her hand in place with added pressure. 

"Take them off, please." She begged.

With one hand he pushes them down over her hips and thighs and lets them fall down to the floor. She feels a sudden surge of cold air between her legs from the open fridge she's propped up against. It's a sweet coldness compared to the warmth of his fingers as he slips them inside her. 

She holds on to his shoulder as his other arm supports her. She feels his knuckles curl inside her and as he pushes further into her pussy Grace makes out another sensation. Metal. Cold metal inside her. The metal from his rings. 

He stands watching the look of pleasure increasing on her face as he fucks her with those knobby digits of his. 

"Are you gonna come for me Gracie? You've been waiting so long!"

Grace looks at him, pleading wordlessly with him to give her the orgasm she so desperately needs. He slides his fingers out of her and gives her a smile as he licks one of them clean.

"Oh fuck Hollywood, you are a dirty boy!" She's still tingling from his touch but she needs more. 

"I know you fucking like it." He tells her. He leans in, running his finger along her bottom lip, making her taste herself. She licks her lips and then kisses him hungrily. She grabs hold of his hand, forcing it back between her legs.

"Don't tease me." She begs.

He kisses her hard as he plunges his fingers deep inside her. Grace falls back against the open fridge but he has her in a vice grip. All night she had been fascinated by those hands, those fingers. Wondering how they would feel inside her. He was turning her into a quivering wreck, teasing her every now and again by slowing down or pulling his fingers out of her.

"Don't stop!" Grace was never one to be silent when it came to sex. She knew what she wanted and she'd wanted this for four agonisingly long months. Now they were doing this Grace didn't know why she had waited so long. He had turned her on from the moment they'd shared that first kiss. 

"Can you feel how wet you are? That's how ready for my cock you are." 

Every dirty word he spoke made her pussy clench around his fingers. 

"God I need it, I can't take any more."

He thrust his fingers deeper, finding that spot that was going to make her beg even more. Grace dug her nails in to his arm as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. 

"Fuck... YESS, fuuuuck!" She screamed.

She rode his hand, her eyes clenched shut. Still feeling his fingers buried deep and his thumb on her clit. Every single touch made her body shudder and she came for a second time.

"You are so hot!" He muttered as he kissed her. Slowly removing his hand from between her thighs. 

She sighed at the emptiness. Wanting more. 

"What have you done to me, Hollywood?" Grace stood up straight, adjusting her skirt. She looked behind her at the refrigerator. Some bottles had fallen over and now lay half empty, dripping their contents onto the floor, as well as some that had splashed onto her during their moment of passion. 

"I need a shower," Grace announced. "And you," He looked at her expectantly, "you can clean this mess up." She told him. 

It wasn't what he'd expected her to say but he kinda liked being told what to do. 

She bent down, picking up her discarded panties, catching him smiling at her. 

"I won't be long." Grace gave him a peck on the cheek and escaped to the warmth of the shower, suddenly wishing that she'd told him to follow her in. But instead she could hear him tidying up the kitchen, so domesticated. Wondering if he did the same when he was at home with his family. She figured he probably got away with murder in Hollywood, having people to pick up for him and cook and clean, but that his family probably never let him get away with anything. And she wasn't about to either.

Grace picked out a dressing gown from her wardrobe, opting for something soft and silky. 

She walked through her apartment, seeing that the table had been cleared. Only flickering candles remained, still managing to bathe the room in a romantic glow. But what had happened in the kitchen had been less than romantic. It had been pure animal need, and she wasn't done needing him. 

Grace saw him standing by the sink, his sleeves rolled up and his hands immersed in the soapy water.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

His head turns at the sound and he sees her standing in the doorway, all fresh and glowing from the shower.

"I thought that as you cooked, I'd wash the dishes."

Grace smiles at the gesture and tries to stifle the laugh that follows. 

"What's so funny?" His forehead crinkles at the question and Grace's stifled laughter comes out in a embarrassing snort.

"Oh god," she laughs "I'm a professional chef... You don't think I'd have a dish washer?" she asks, pointing to the appliance a few feet away.

He drops a plate in the sink in defeat and the water splashes on his white shirt. Grace walks across the room, picking up a towel from the island as she goes to him, and when she reaches him she dabs at the wet splotches on his shirt. She bites her lip as he takes her hand in his and moves her hand and the towel under his shirt.

He nuzzles against her neck and whispers "damn you smell good" as he guides her hand over his stomach. He breathes in heavily, smelling the cherry blossom body scrub she used moments ago. She feels the towel slip from her fingers as her hand moves up his torso to linger on his chest, before descending back down to the waistline of his jeans. 

She lets her hand graze lower, rubbing it against his straining hard on. 

"How does that feel, Hollywood?" Grace asks, mimicking his earlier questions.

Since they'd started dated it had been a very rare occasion when she had called him by his name. Preferring to tease him by calling him Hollywood.

"I think we neglected something earlier. You don't think I fantasised all the time just about what you'd do to me, did you?" She buried her face into his neck, relieved that they were relatively the same height. She nibbled on his earlobe as she stroked him through his jeans. 

"Oh Gracie that's good!" He pulled her closer to him and used his own hand over hers to show her how he liked to be touched. 

A gasp escaped his mouth as she popped open the top button and unzipped his jeans. He tilted his head to one side, letting Grace devour him. She couldn't take her eyes off the veins in his neck, paying them special attention with her tongue. 

"Don't stop, baby!" 

She slipped her hand inside his boxers, releasing his cock from it's fabric prison. One thing Grace had discovered in the last four months was that he never disappointed her. And she could feel that she wouldn't be disappointed again. Feeling him growing harder with each passing second. 

"Fuck! I wanna see your face."

She pulled back so he could see her and before she knew it he had her pressed against the sink. Grace looked down, seeing how hard she had gotten him. Seeing that he was practically ready to explode.

"Damn I want your cock, Hollywood!" 

He pulls apart the tie of her dressing gown and drinks in the sight of Grace's naked body. It's the first time he's seen her like this and he realises in that moment how much he needs her. She wraps her legs around his waist as he lifts her up onto the edge of the sink. As he enters her, plunging all the way in, Grace thinks how it was all worth waiting for. She recalls how his fingers had filled her earlier, but now his cock was practically stretching her. She moans into his chest, making her way up to his neck. She can feel her orgasm building already as he pounds into her hard against the sink. It doesn't take him long to make her come again and she falls back against the taps behind her. Moments later, he joins her, panting for every breath. He lifts her up in his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom. He's not done with her just yet.

~

Grace picked up her cell and tried not to wake the sleeping man next to her as she slipped out of bed. It had been ringing on and off for the last 10 minutes and although it was on silent she couldn't ignore it. The caller was her friend, Tonya, the one who had set them up on that blind date several months ago.

Grace picked up her dressing gown from the edge of the bed, slipping it on and dropping her cell into one of the pockets. She looked down to the bed below her. He was lying face down on her bed, fast asleep and naked. A sheet draped over his lower half barely concealed that perfect ass of his. Grace smiled to herself as she admired it through the sheet. She couldn't help but compare how peaceful he looked now, when for the last hour or so, things had been far from peaceful in that same bed. She was sure that her neighbours were going to complain in the morning about the noise. If not from her then from the bed banging into the wall. She made a mental note to buy a quieter bed. Maybe one with a padded headboard. 

She stepped out of the bedroom, glancing back one last time to see him turn over in his sleep. Part of her still couldn't believe that she'd just had the best night of her life with a Hollywood star, that he could possibly be interested in her made her head spin. But she knew that was her ex getting in her head again. That gorgeous man was naked in her bed so her ex could just stick his opinions where the sun didn't shine. Grace walked into the hall and felt her cell buzzing in her pocket again so she pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello," she whispered.

She went into the den of her small apartment and sat down on the couch. She noticed her date's jacket draped over the back of his chair at the table.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all night!" Tonya said.

"I've been a little busy." Grace said with a girlie giggle. 

There was a long pause until Tonya asked how dinner went. Clearly not understanding Grace's comment about being busy.

"Dinner was nice." She waited for Tonya to ask some more questions rather than just blurting everything out like she wanted to. 

"How about desert?" Grace could tell when her friend was smiling, even when they were taking on the phone.

"Desert was.. unexpected."

"What do you mean?"

Grace explained what had happened. How he had caught her at the open fridge, sorting out her situation.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tonya shouted down the phone.

"Nope, that's what happened."

"So... How was it?"

Even talking down the phone, Grace was a little embarrassed. Her face turning red. "It was...." Just thinking about it made her stomach flip inside. "It was... Amazing."

"And it wasn't weird?" 

"Why would it be weird?" Grace asked.

"Cause he's famous!"

Grace shook her head even though her friend couldn't see. "It wasn't weird. I haven't even thought about him being famous. To me he's just some guy I met and.."

"And what?"

Grace paused, looking back towards her bedroom, not wanting to say it just yet. She still wasn't ready. 

"Have a great time with."

"And amazing sex."

Grace laughed. It was true, it had been amazing. 

"I should get going Tonya, it's late."

"And you want to get back to the man in your bed, I get it! I'll talk to you later." Tonya said with a chuckle before hanging up. 

Grace turned off her cell and placed it down on the table. She headed back into her bedroom and found him sitting up in bed, the sheet tangled around him.

"Where'd you go?" He asked in a sleepy, husky voice. 

"Just making sure I'd switched everything off." She said with a smile as she walked around to her side of the bed. He watched her intently as she discarded her dressing gown and climbed back into bed naked. Her side of the bed had gone cold but as she lay down next to him he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him.

"You still smell good." He whispered as he nestled in against her neck, kissing it softly. He sighed as he told her "My car will be here soon." 

Grace pulled back to look at him, it was like he'd stabbed her in the heart with his words. "You can't stay a little longer?" She asked, almost pleading with him. The thought that he'd be gone so quickly made her heart ache. 

"I wish I could. I have to be on set in 24 hours." He kissed her neck again, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. 

"I'll miss you." Grace told him as she softened into his kisses. She leaned down and captured his mouth with hers, kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. 

"I'll miss you too, Gracie."

She sighed heavily, resting her head against him. During their night together she had forgotten that he was leaving her for two whole months. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Wishing that he didn't have to leave. For once thinking of himself. Of how happy he was when he was with her. He would just have to make it up to her when he came home.


End file.
